


[podfic] A La Carte

by majoline



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comment Fic, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Food, Gen, Gen Fic, Music, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, all the avengers do is eat, author and podficcer are not responsible for post reading/listening cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers invite Maria Hill out for dinner. Steve is a gentleman, Bruce has superior taste in ethnic food, Clint and Natasha eat as only Clint and Natasha can, Tony is the worst host ever, and Maria knows when to step it up to Defcon 1.</p>
<p>[edit] now with audiofic links :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A La Carte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A La Carte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522246) by [artyartie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyartie/pseuds/artyartie). 



> recorded for the square "ordering pizza / takeout" as a negation ;)
> 
> Thanks to artyartie for giving me permission to record and stepping in for reassurance when I needed it. ♥
> 
> The song for the Intro/Outro/screen break is "Modern Jazz Samba" by [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/). With any luck, the piece sounds like it could be playing at a nice restaurant. ^u^

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:06:54 (with music) & 00:05:43 (without music)  
Size: 4.8 MB (with music) & 5.2 MB (without music)

Download the MP3 with the direct download link courtesy of the audiofic archive: [with music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012112105.zip) | [without music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012112106.zip)


End file.
